A Hogwarts Love Story
by lostadventure
Summary: Annette was a student at Hogwarts in the same year as the Marauders and Lily Evans. Her life is ended short but she goes on to becomme a picture on a staicase wall. She soon meets Teddy Lupin, years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and befirends him. Follow thier short and cute story.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and this is just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**_

In their first year, they met on the train, she and the boy with the scar on his face. They talked occasionally throughout the year and they sent letters back and forth during the summer. But he had met three other boys who he instantly became friends with; James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Of course, she had became friends with Lily Evans, a muggle-born witch in the same house as her. As the six friends grew older, things were said, relationships came and split apart, but friendships stuck.

It wasn't until 7th year that they all sat on the train together in the back compartment. James was hitting on Lily - again, Sirius was Joking around with Peter, and Remus and Annette sat beside each other in an awkward silence, not talking. Suddenly, James gave up on talking with Lily and turned to Annette. "Annie, how was your summer?" he asked and Annie smiled at him. "It was well, how was yours?" she asked politely and smiled. "It was good, of course Sirius wasn't much help with the cores...-" James shot a glare at Sirius and Annie laughed. "When is he ever any help?" she asked and Sirius turned his head to look at her. "Hey!" he exclaimed and sent her a glare. Everybody burst into laughter.

They arrived at Hogwarts and took the carriages in, sat together in the Great Hall and then sat together in the common room. Not a very exciting day.

More went on throughout the year, Lily and James started dating, Sirius was as funny as ever, Peter was the class follower and Remus was still a tad on the quiet side, well, at least around Annie. It wasn't until about halfway through the first term that they truly started having full-time conversations with each other.

"Remus, did you do McGonagall's Transfiguration homework? I just can't seem to get the spell right." Annie said and looked at Remus as she entered the common room. "Here, let me see. Practice on Peter," Remus said and Annie nodded, pointing her wand at Peter. "Wait, what?! No, don't practice on me, practice on Sirius!" peter exclaimed. "But then I won't know if I did the spell or if he just turned himself into his Animagus form!" Annie exclaimed and Remus looked at her with shock and surprise. "Wh-what kind of homework did she give _you_?!" Remus asked and Annie shrugged. "She said to practice any of the spells in my textbooks that I ever had trouble with. So I am. I always had trouble transfiguring objects or people into a dog." Annie said and looked up at Remus. "I just was never able to do it." "Here, try this," Remus said, holding her arm with one hand and holding her hand with her wand in it with the other. "And swish and flick," he said and she smiled, making the cup turn into a small dog before changing it back. "ah, thank you so much Remus!" Annie exclaimed before throwing her arms around Remus's neck.

After Annie went back up to the dorms, Lily said, "You know Remus, she did that on purpose. She mastered that spell in first year." Remus smirked and looked up at the 7th year girls' dormitories, "I know."

As the year dragged on, Annie and Remus started dating which carried on since after graduation and into the summer. When they were 20, they called it off only because Annie's job started to get in the way of their relationship. Later that year, she died from the cause of battling a Death Eater and dying a heroes death. The Marauders and Lily grieved the loss of their dear friend, but they knew that life must go on, as heartbreaking as that sounds. Less than a year later, Harry James Potter was born and only a year and one month later, James and Lily were announced dead and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for supposedly killing 13 people. Peter was announced dead and from then on, Remus had to deal with his transformations alone.

* * *

Nearly 12 or 13 years later, news buzzed around Hogwarts that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Annie, being a picture on a staircase wall in Hogwarts, was overjoyed. She was excited to see her old friend again. When he did come to Hogwarts in his Animagus form, she called out the nickname tha the had used during his own seven years at the school. "Padfoot!" Annie yelled as Sirius walked up the stairs. "Annie?" Sirius asked, looking up at her picture. She nodded eagerly. "Sirius, I just want to warn you, don't be so overly-dramatic. I know that would ever change about you. And... I know you didn't kill Peter and all those muggles. You wouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry they locked you up. I wish I could have been there for you-" Annie rambled until Sirius cut her off. "Annette! Shut up! It's fine, it really is. I'm just glad to see that you got the recognision you deserve, being a portrait on the staircase wall!" Sirius smiled up at her. "Yes, well, I know you have business to attend to. Just dont't scare them too much, Sirius." Annie said and smiled at him before they said their goodbyes for the last time and he kept going up the stairs.

Fifteen years later, Annie started getting bored of being a picture on the wall. That is, until she heard baout the young boy named Teddy Lupin who was attending Hogwarts for the first time that year. She hoped to meet him someday. She had fantasies about what he would look like, if he looked like his father or more like his mother. She was hoping he could tell her about how Remus and Sirius were and how James and Lily were. But, when that day came, Annie was more surprised than ever.

It was over the winter break and a blue haired boy was roaming through the halls. Annie felt something familiar about him but couldn't place her finger on it, She called out to him from her news spot on a hallway wall and smiled politely. "Hello young man! I've noticed you pass my picture multiple times today! Why are you here over the winter break and not with your family?" Annie asked kindly and Teddy Lupin looked at her. "I'm sorry for not stopping to say hello, miss. Well, you see, my parents are dead and my grandparents are staying in America for the next month." he said and Annie smiled. "It's no worry, dear. I'm sorry to hear that. Who were your parents?" The young boy took a short pause before answering, "Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Do you- er, did you perhaps know them?" the boy asked and Annie was very shocked. "Your father is- er, was- Remus Lupin?" Annie asked and the boy nodded again. "And I am Teddy Lupin," he said and Annie wanted to sit down and cry. For all these years she had been thinking that Remus had survived the Battle of Hogwarts and gone on to raise his children. Annie looked at him with sorrow. "Oh, teddy, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, it's been a long time since I've heard that name. And I had presumed him to be alive after all these years but I guess he was only alive in my memory." Annoe said and smiled weakly at Teddy. "So you know him then?" Teddy asked and Annie nodded. "Yes, I knew your father very well. We were schoolmates, the best in our class. He was Gryffindor's Greatest Mind. Beat me in the honor roll only by a point, he did! We had so much fun with our other friends Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Eveans - er, Potter, actually. She married James when we were 19, luckily I was around to see the wedding." Teddy smiled. "Can you tell me about him? About his younger self, I mean." Annie smiled happily. "Of course I can!"

And from that day on, Teddy would visit Annette every day for at least an hour so he could tell her how school went, how his classes and grades were, how his friends were doing and the occasional exchange of gossip. Annie never had anything new to tell him, sice she was dead and all, but she elaborated on her time at Hogwarts, always telling him of the adventures she hand her friends had or just the adventures the Marauders had.

One day, Annie paused to really think about Teddy Lupin, not that that was hard, she was always waiting for his next visit and was always figuring out what story she was going to share with him. During that day's chat there wasn't going to be a story.

Teddy sat down in front of Annette's protrait and smiled at her. "Hello, Annie! How are you today?" he asked and Annie smiled at him. "Good as always, Teddy. Except there's been something bugging me. I've been wondering, you know, since your dad was a werewolf, but your mom wasn't, are you a werewolf as well?" Teddy looked at the floor. She knew it was a bit of a rude question, but she couldn't help herself but to ask it. "Well, I'm only 50% werewolf. I go through a transformation every other two cycles. It's kind of rough, since nobody else knos what I'm going through." Teddy said and looked up at Annie. She frowned for just a second but it quickly went away. "I understand, Teddy. I wish I could come with you, but sadly, I'm just a picture on a wall." Teddy sighed. "I know. But thank you for caring." he said and she smiled. "Of course, Teddy. Oh, and one more thing before you go, Page 394 in a 6th year transfiguartions text book. Ask your closest friends if they may want to be little rebels and become unregistered animagi." Annie smirked as Teddy looked confused before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Teddy didn't have any need to ask his friends, for they had already became unregistered animagi to surprise him. They had already went on on eof their 'adventures' and Teddy told Annie all about it. Annie had smiled proudly when she saw the awed look on Teddy's face. "Teddy, I want you to promise me something," Annie said that day and Teddy nodded. "Anything," he said and Annie continued. "Don't tell anybody about your friends becoming animagi. It's illegal for them to be unregistered animagi and I don't want them taking the blame out on you. Especially you. I promised myself and Professor McGonagall that I would look out for you. I don't need you to be sent to jail if word got out that your friends became animagi so they could help you through the transformations." Annie said and Teddy nodded. "I promise, Annie. You won't regret putting your trust in me," he said. "That's my litle Gryffindor," Annie said before they yet again exchanged their goodbyes and Teddy went back to the Gryffindor common room.

At the time of Teddy's graduation, Annette politely asked Mr. Filch to move her portrait carefully to the graduation ceremony so she could watch. He obliged and Annette was able to cheer and clap for Teddy as she watched him graduate from Hogwarts. He smiled when he saw he watching and she waved from her spot on the wall. Of course, she saw other friends and family members as well including the Potters, the Weasley's and Teddy's gradparents on his mother's side. After the caremony. Teddy said goodbye to Annie for the very last time. "Goodbye Annie. Thank you for all the support through all these years. " He said and Annie smiled tearfully. "I'm just so proud of you." She said and she waved as she softly replied, "Goodbye Teddy," for the very last time as she watched him walk down the hallway.

That night, Annie somehow managed to die again, but this time, in her sleep. She had passed on, finally fulfilling her duty of watching over Remus's son. She had then met up with her friends in Death, where the all met again and somewhat rejoiced. Filch found Annie's picture frame empty the next morning and gave it to Professor McGonagall who sent it to Teddy Lupin with Annie's full name and date of death on it, knowing he might want it to remember her by.

_The End_

**_ I hope you all liked it, it came from the top of my head. :) Well, enjoy! Remember: Reviews are woderful! :) _**


End file.
